Sny zwycięzców
by Issay
Summary: Kiedy jest już po wszystkim, Elena śni o potworach.


Teraz, kiedy jest już po wszystkim (choć tak ciężko w to uwierzyć), nie ma już zagrożenia które czyhałoby na każdym zakręcie. Nie ma wampirów, które chciałyby zabić jej bliskich dla samej przyjemności rozlewania ludzkiej krwi, nie ma tego strasznego oczekiwania na to, co może być w przyszłości, nie nie układów, zawieranych i łamanych za jej plecami.  
Teraz, kiedy jest już po wszystkim i rodzina Mikaelsonów stała się przeszłością, Elena śni.

Przychodzą do niej - teraz, kiedy już nie mogą prześladować jej w rzeczywistości, robią to w snach. Niewiele mówią. Wystarcza im to, jakie wrażenie wywierają na niej. Strach, który budzą.  
Rebekah i Kol zawsze przychodzą razem. Siedzą na czymś, co wygląda jak kamienny, masywny sarkofag (Elena boi się, że pewnej nocy sarkofag się otworzy i zobaczy tam siebie samą), trzymają się za ręce. Blondynka ma na sobie tę samą suknię, którą chciała założyć na bal, na który nigdy nie dotarła - tę z dziura po sztylecie, który Elena własnoręcznie wbiła w jej plecy. Materiał błyszczy lekko w świetle, którego źródła nie potrafi zlokalizować - to w końcu sen - otula kamienne wieko sarkofagu. Jej brat z kolei ubrany jest w smoking, ten sam który miał na powitalnym przyjęciu Mikaelsonów, kiedy podpisała na nich wszystkich wyrok śmierci. Milczą. Ich twarze są woskowe, martwe. I tylko wzrok podąża za nią, oskarżycielskie spojrzenie które sprawia, że Elena nie wytrzymuje i zaczyna krzyczeć, wrzeszczy aż do utraty tchu - by zbudzić się, zaplątana w koc, potrząsana przez Stefana lub Damona, czasem nawet obu. Spanikowana, serce wyrywające się z jej piersi. Leżą wtedy do świtu, wtuleni w siebie. Nigdy nie pytają jej, o kim śni - sami również mają swoje koszmary.

Inaczej sprawa przedstawia się z Finnem i Esther. Oni przychodzą rzadko, również zawsze w parze, jednak nie trzymają się za ręce. Znów są w pracowni wiedźmy, Esther siedzi na wygodnej kanapie, jej syn za nią, z dłonią na ramieniu matki.  
- Dlaczego? - pyta kiedyś Elena, nie do końca wiedząc, o co dokładnie pyta. Ale to przecież tylko sen. Pierwsza Wiedźma uśmiecha się łagodnie.  
- Bo to twoja krew nas związała, kochanie - odpowiada miękko. - To ty jesteś za to wszystko odpowiedzialna, czy tego chcesz, czy nie.  
Elena chce krzyczeć, chce się kłócić, że to przecież jej, Esther, wina, że to był jej plan. Ale budzi się, zanim z zaciśniętej krtani wydobywa się choć jeden dźwięk.

Najgorszy jest Klaus. Nie tak przerażający, nie - Elena spogląda na niego zza szyby, jest bezpieczna i pewna, że jej nie widzi. Klaus krzyczy. Wrzeszczy z całej siły, zdziera sobie gardło i jego gniew jest tak przejmując, że po plecach Eleny pełzają dreszcze. Jednak nie potrafi oderwać wzroku od tego - człowieka - który wykrzykuje swój żal, ból i samotność w obojętne niebo. Jego gniew jest hipnotyzujący, bo czasem Elena czuje się bezsilna i chciałaby móc się tak samo wykrzyczeć.

Te wszystkie sny ją męczą. Ale jest jeszcze jeden, ten, o którym nie mówi nikomu - nie chce się nawet przyznać samej sobie, jak bardzo na niego liczy, co wieczór zamykając oczy.

Kiedy je znów otwiera, leży w ramionach pachnących starym papierem i miętą.  
- Elijah - mruczy, nie musząc nawet spoglądać w jego oczy, by wiedzieć, kto to. Leżą na kocu rozłożonym przed kominkiem, w którym buzuje ogień i wszystko jest takie spokojne. Elena nigdy nie pyta, dlaczego ją obejmuje, ani dlaczego czuje się tak bezpieczna. Wie. Był jedynym, który nie złamał danego jej słowa - jedynym, któremu mogła ufać i który nie chciał jej krzywdy. Nawet po śmierci - śmierci, na którą sama go skazała i w snach przepraszała go za to już setki razy, jest jej oazą spokoju i bezpieczeństwa. Odpowiada czułym pocałunkiem w czubek jej głowy, uspokajającym gestem który sprawia, że Elena ma ochotę mocniej wtulić się w te gościnne ramiona, ukryć przed całym światem. I robi to, bo, do diabła, to przecież jej sny. Może w nich robić wszystko, na co ma ochotę. Leży, wsłuchana w równe bicie jego serca.  
- Wrócę - obiecuje jej cicho, choć wcale nie musi, bo ona przecież wie, że to nie jest możliwe (a przynajmniej tak jej się wydaje). Zamiast odpowiadać, tylko wzdycha cicho, bo wie, jak cholernie cieszyłaby się, gdyby jego powrót był tak w ogóle możliwy. Na razie tkwi w zawieszeniu pomiędzy Damonem i Stefanem, rozbierana przez cztery dłonie i myśli o orzechowych oczach mężczyzny, który pieści ją w snach, o których nie chce nawet myśleć, kiedy nie jest sama. Boi się, że kiedyś sekret się wyda. Boi się, że nawet jeśli uda mu się wrócić - nie będzie pamiętał. Nie będzie wiedział.

Elena boi się, że oni istnieją tylko w jej głowie i to perspektywa bardziej przerażająca, niż złożenie w ofierze.


End file.
